Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka Get The Lion King on VHS/Shreeky Gets Grounded
Cast *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Shreeky Transcript *Sakurako Koinuma: Hey, Inuyasha and Kagome *Inuyasha: Yes, Sakurako Koinuma? *Sakurako Koinuma: Can me and Senichi Tanaka get The Lion King on VHS *Kagome: Yes, it is because you both like The Lion King Broadway. *Sakurako Koinuma: Thanks, Inuyasha and Kagome. *Inuyasha: You're welcome. *Kagome: You're welcome. *Sakurako Koinuma: Come on, Senichi-san. We must go to a bus stop. *Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka soon went to a bus stop and a bus arrived to bring them to a Disney store next to a largest GoAnimate Omega Cinemas that is about 10 million times larger and bigger than the New South China Mall. *Veena: Dora, how dare you watch Transformers: The Last Knight? You were supposed to watch Monicas Gang the movie but you do not know anything about Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on DVD for you! When we get home when I turn on the largest flat screen TV in your bedroom, I will change the channel from Danny Phantom on Nicktoons to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! *Dora: (running away while her parents chase her) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tjisnisnso unfair!!! No! (X50) *Store Clerk: Welcome to the Disney Store, how may I help you? *Sakurako Koinuma: Can me and my boyfriend my age, Senichi Tanaka have The Lion King on VHS? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Senichi Tanaka: Thank you. *Sakurako Koinuma: Thank you. *Koinuma headed back to her house with Senichi Tanaka. Sakurako Koinuma is in her bedroom with her boyfriend her age, Senichi Tanaka and they are ready to watch The Lion King on VHS. *Senichi Tanaka: Yes, we can't wait to watch The Lion King on VHS. We happily watched The Lion King in 3D with our friends and classmates in 2011 *Sakurako Koinuma: Yeah, the nicest part about you was that you comforted me everytime I cried during the saddest part of The Lion King. *Kirinta Kusano: Shreeky got Toy Story on DVD. *Sakurako Koinuma: What?! Shreeky is so going to get it! *Shreeky: Oh no! It's Shimajirō Shimano and some of his friends!! I'm so busted! *Kirinta Kusano: OH!! (X40) Shreeky, how dare you brought Toy Story on DVD while grounded!!! You know better than to buy Toy Story in DVD when Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka brought The Lion King on VHS!! And also, you know that DVD of Toy Story was made by Pixar!!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Kirinta Kusano is right!! You were supposed to get Aladdin on VHS, but no!! You completely disobeyed us!! *Kento Koshiba: That's it!! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded big time!! I'm going to return Toy Story on DVD back to Walmart and tell the store manager not to let you get any Disney movies made by Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm and you will never get it back ever again!! *Koshiba soon angrily took the Toy Story DVD away from Shreeky and went to Walmart to return it *Shreeky: Noooooooooooooo!! *Sakurako Koinuma: Now you will watch The Lion King on VHS with us and that is final! *Shreeky: But, I do not like The Lion King because Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot during the saddest part of that movie! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shreeky gets grounded series